1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable power tool devices and more particularly pertains to a new portable power tool device that includes a portable power supply which is connected to a power tool via a power cord so that both the weight and size of the power tool is reduced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable power tool devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a power drill assembly which is smaller and lighter for easier use and for reaching narrow areas.